With the development of transportation industry, the occurrence of traffic accidents is also rising; trauma has become the leading cause of death worldwide. Orthopedic surgery has complicated types, although orthopedic surgical robot is available on the market, the existing orthopedic surgical robot at home and abroad can only perform auxiliary positioning functions of surgical instruments, and can not substitute the doctor to operate in practice. Although it can reduce the doctor's labor intensity, the surgical operation is still performed by the doctor, the accuracy of the operation still is easily deviated, and the labor intensity of the doctor is relatively heavy.